parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon and Pumbaa (Phineas and Ferb)
Cast *Phineas Flynn - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Ferb Fletcher - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Candace Flynn - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Perry the Platypus - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Major Monogram - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Linda Flynn - Terk (Tarzan) *Lawrence Fletcher - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Baljeet Tjinder - Leap (LeapFrog) *Buford Van Stomm - Mushu (Mulan) *Jeremy Johnson - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Stacy Hirano - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Carl Karl - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Holly - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Milly - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Katie - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Gretchen - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Adyson Sweetwater - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Ginger Hirano - Lily (LeapFrog) *Norm - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Bridgette Oshinomi - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Suzy Johnson - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *Jenny Brown - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Irving Du Bois - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Mindy - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Pinky the Chihuahua - Zazu (The Lion King) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Django Brown - Koda (Brother Bear) *Beppo Brown - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. Hirano - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Swampy, Danny, and Bobbi Fabulous - Arthur Read (Arthur), Robin Hood, and SpongeBob SquarePants *Thaddeus - Bartok (Anastasia) *Thor - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Mandy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Eliza Fletcher - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Professor Poofenplotz - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Meap - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Mitch - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *Headless Mitch - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Mitch Out of Suit - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Mishti - Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Coltrane - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Johnson - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Lulu Jones - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Fifi - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) *Wanda Acronym - Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) *Albert Du Bois - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Roger Doofenshmirtz - Winnie the Pooh *Melissa - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Marty the Rabbit Boy - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Conk - Tantor (Tarzan) *Glenda Wilkins - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Phil - Prince Fleaswallow (Phineas and Ferb) *Dennis - E.B. (Hop) *Talking Zebra - Donkey (Shrek) Gallery Timon.jpg|Timon as Phineas Flynn Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Ferb Fletcher Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Candace Flynn Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Perry the Platypus Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Major Monogram Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Linda Flynn King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Lawrence Fletcher Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Baljeet Tjinder Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Buford Van Stomm Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Jeremy Johnson Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Stacy Hirano Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Carl Karl Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Holly Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Milly DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Katie Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Gretchen Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Adyson Sweetwater LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Ginger Hirano Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Norm Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) Bernard.png|Bernard as Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Bridgette Oshinomi Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Suzy Johnson Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Jenny Brown Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Irving Du Bois Lady.png|Lady as Mindy Zazu.png|Zazu as Pinky the Chihuahua Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Koda.jpg|Koda as Django Brown Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Beppo Brown Kanga.png|Kanga as Charlene Doofenshmirtz Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Dr. Hirano Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Swampy Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Danny SBSeason4v2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Bobbi Fabulous Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Thaddeus 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Thor Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Mandy Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Eliza Fletcher Sour Kangaroo.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Professor Poofenplotz Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Meap The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Mitch Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Headless Mitch Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as Mitch Out of Suit Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Coltrane Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Mishti Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Mrs. Johnson Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Lulu Jones Frances Albacore.jpg|Frances Albacore as Fifi Gretchen_camp_lazlo.png|Gretchen as Wanda Acronym Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Albert Du Bois Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Roger Doofenshmirtz Sis.png|Sis Rabbit as Melissa Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Marty the Rabbit Boy Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Conk Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Glenda Wikins Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as Phil E.B..jpg|E.B. as Dennis Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Talking Zebra Category:Phineas and Ferb Movies Category:Phineas and Ferb TV Spoofs